


Let's Not Bet On Love

by RaviJane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, College, Complete, F/M, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, also harry is in denial of his feelings, everything spins out of control, happy end though, harry is really fed up with niall, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is rich and sassy, niall is hopelessly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaviJane/pseuds/RaviJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's had enough of Niall drooling over Eleanor, so after loads of discussions that involve mini golf and alcohol, he decides to set them up. The only way to do this without being too obvious, though, is to befriend Eleanor's best friend Louis. Unfortunately, said Louis is a bratty prick with too much money and a big heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Bet On Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandacattivo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacattivo/gifts).



> Soooo, this is my first published work for this fandom, based on a prompt by mommyeleanor on tumblr (check her out, seriously):  
>  _Omg omg i want smut of course!!! And like maybe…I like college aus and maybe you could do something like Eleanor is the best friend of Lou and Niall is the best friend of Harry and Niall really wants to date Eleanor cause she’s perfect and Harry decides to help him befriending Louis, but then he discovers he really can’t stand Louis cause he’s a spoiled little brat but he really wants to help Niall so he keeps trying to be friends with Louis! And in the end Niall and Eleanor start to talk to each other and date and Louis is fucking mad cause he fell in love with Harry in his own way and he’s mad cause Harry only used him…and they just end up having hot angry sex and Harry understands that he really does not hate Louis at all._
> 
> I had to change the age difference in order to keep everything as realistic as possible. Also excuse any mistakes about the British scholar system, I have no idea about that :D
> 
> Now enjoy!

One day, Harry had promised himself, one day, he wouldn't mind at all. One day, he would just listen to Niall swoon over that lady and nod along without a care in the world, like a sunflower maybe.

Today was not that day.

“Have you seen the way she walks, Harry? Have you seen it? She's like an angel, oh my god, she could model for Victoria's secret”. Sometimes he wished Niall would speak Gaelic so he wouldn't be able to understand a word he was saying. “Niall, I've seen her walk, yes, but you know, she's not my cup of – ”. “Coffee! What a wonderful idea! I observed that she usually visits Starbucks around ten and it's a quarter to ten so, think, Harry, how cool would it be if we showed up before she does and we're like, _hello pretty lady, have a seat with us_ ”. Harry didn't even have to say anything, his glare was enough to make his friend understand what he meant. “No, you shall not be right this time, Styles! Today, I am going to get over myself and ask her. Today is the day!”.

It turned out to be the day of Asking Eleanor Out as much as it was The Day That Harry Becomes A Peaceful Sunflower When Niall Drools Over His Crush, but the blond came up with a new master plan: “Why don't you befriend her and then introduce me to her?”. Harry felt like his silent annoyance added a bitter aroma to his soy latte, so he shook his head and explained: “Niall. Listen. That would be the most obvious thing ever and I really don't fancy being a wingman, so just shut up and move your Irish arse”. A loud voice then rang through the coffeeshop, barking with a thick accent Harry couldn't identify a 100%, but it was definitely northern: “What is customer service? I wonder every day. Next time I order three caramel shots, I hope I'll get three fucking shots!”. Niall turned his head, realising the annoying voice came from the direction Eleanor was sitting, so when he faced Harry again, his expression was bright. Scarily bright. He didn't want to listen. “I've so updated my master plan”.

He wished he were able to go back in time and punch his 16-year-old self in the face. Why had he ever considered it a good idea to break into a mini golf parlour in the middle of the night, piss-drunk and high off his feet, wearing nothing but some shorts? If it hadn't been for Niall knowing the owner ever since he'd been a kid, there would have been trouble and probably no scholarship. So yes, he owed Niall. Which was why he'd taken up the task of befriending Louis Tomlinson (how do you even pronounce that, is it like Louiii or Loueh or Lewis? Harry sucked at French. Ha. Only at the language though), the captain of the football team and well-admired actor of the drama club, also rich as fuck. He did not particularly mind getting to know a handsome boy with sharp cheekbones and a really nice bum, but he wasn't doing this for himself. Also, most people he'd asked about said wannabe French person had confirmed what Harry had already assumed: he was a spoiled brat with way too much attitude and sass that could not be contained. But whatever, bros before ho – oh crap. Bros before bros.

Harry wasn't that fond of football, but at least he could take Niall. “How do you know she's not dating Louis?”, he asked, munching a celery stick. “Mate, I've checked _everything_. I even got my cousin to ask Louis' sister and she confirmed that he's gay. Came out last semester or summat, what do I know. Anyway, both of them are single. And even if she weren't, who could resist an Irish lad?”. He decided to leave that uncommented and tried focussing on the match instead; except it totally wasn't working because he knew zero about the rules and Niall kept rambling: “Yesterday, I saw her talking to her friend and oh my, she is so pretty. Her face, no, the whole world lights up when she smiles and it seriously makes me melt. Like Kerrygold on a corn cob over a campfire”. Harry yanked his head around to face his friend with a terrified expression; if this was what love did to people, he might as well do without it from now on. “And her voice. You know, when she speaks up in Lit class, I suddenly pay all the attention. I may not listen ever, but I agree with everything she says”. The younger boy sighed exasperatedly. When was this madness going to end? He had to hurry up so his ears would stop bleeding from all the love-drunk talking.

“Sick match, mate”. Had Harry been seriously interested in Louis, he wouldn't have made such a statement without actually having watched most of the match, but how hard could it be to make friends with someone? He'd been waiting outside the stadium for a while, hoping to catch him alone. “Oh, I know, thanks, stranger with curly hair”. For a second, Harry didn't know how to respond in confusion; what the fuck? “Uh, I'm Harry, nice to meet you”. They shook hands and Louis introduced himself. Up close, he was pretty short and he couldn't deny that his body was sinfully curvy and toned from what he could tell and that his eyes were a little too pretty and his hair looked a little too soft. “Can I invite you to a beer over the win?”. Looking over Louis' shoulder, he could see Eleanor leaving with some friends, which left him looking for Niall following her in a tree costume or something. “Sure, why not, always appreciate my fans”. He grinned to himself and zipped up his hoodie, going ahead and expecting Harry to follow. He sighed; it was going to be a rough night.

Apparently, Louis Tomlinson had _everything._ He just wouldn't shut up about himself and his possessions, his talent and whatnot, causing Harry to buy more and more drinks only to be able to endure this. Like, yes, he had a reason to be vain and in love with himself, no one could deny his charm or how sexy his tight jeans looked or how cute it was when he got crinkles by his eyes when he laughed and looked like a hedgehog and – he was being objective. Totally objective. If only Louis would stop talking. Harry had to keep reminding himself not to stare too much and to at least pretend to listen – he had to build this friendship before he could ask about Eleanor meeting Niall, otherwise it would be too obvious and it seemed to him that Louis was less popular than he thought, so he didn't really want to hurt his feelings. It would be a long ride.

“Thanks for all the pints, pal, seriously, that was very nice. I appreciate that. I also quite liked talking to you, not to be straight-forward or intrusive here, but wanna hang out soon again?”. “Sure, I'd love to. Ah, don't thank me, was a pleasure”. Oh god, he was such a sap. “So, er, wanna exchange numbers? That's easier than looking for you in the hall”. Was he actually blushing? Harry smirked – this was working out better than he'd expected.

“You do realise I didn't just set you up with your woman of choice, don't you? Wipe that grin of your face, it's eight a.m., you're never cheery during your morning classes”. Niall shook his head, the happiness not fading. “I'm always cheerful, you dimwit. I'm just saying, I think there could be something between you two”. Harry frowned at him, sighing when he saw their teacher approaching their classroom. “Look, Niall, we hung out _once_ and the only reason I'm doing this is so that you finally shut up”. Niall shrugged, still grinning. “If you say so, mate. I know you better”. He was glad when Mr Sanders announced the lesson's start, finally making Niall shut up. For 0.2 seconds. “Harry, where's Eleanor? Have you seen her? Oh god, what if she's ill? What if something happened to her?”. Harry's left eye started twitching, his pen drumming rapidly against his desk. Before he could bark out a reply though, the door opened after a light knock and Eleanor entered. She was wearing tight black jeans, white converse, a white tank top and a leather jacket, her hair was up in a very messy bun and her make up a little smudged. "Sorry", she excused herself and sat down. “She's a goddess”, Niall murmured and all Harry could do was smash his head onto his table.

When he looked at his phone during recess, he saw that he'd received a message from an unknown number, saying _Hey Harry, it's Louis. Just wanted to check whether this number is correct :D_ . It was a plain message and he was not quite sure what to reply, so he just typed what came to mind: _Haha yes, this is my number. Glad it worked :)._ The message was marked as read only a second later and he was actually a little worried it would end there – solely for professional reasons. His worries were eliminated though when he was queuing for lunch later, feeling a tap on his shoulder. “Hey, Harry!”. Louis seemed happy to see him, flashing him an excited smile. “Hi Louis, nice to see you”. “I hope they got the rice right this time”, the smaller one said after having received his serving, scrunching his nose (which, Harry had to admit, looked very cute, but again, the words leaving his mouth destroyed everything. Almost), “I really don't like it al dente. I shouldn't complain though, I'm a miserable cook”. It felt like an opportunity to Harry to eventually contribute something to the conversation, saying “I'm a good cook, to be honest. I do that a lot”. “You should cook for me some time, then”. Louis winked and went off to sit with Eleanor and some people he didn't recognise, leaving a very confused Harry behind. Had he just flirted with him? Damn. He shook his head. It was all for science and you can't feel like you're falling in love with someone after talking to them twice, can you?

Most days went by rather eventless – Harry would talk to Louis during lunch break or even spend it with him (one time, Louis invited him to a posh restaurant where people only spoke French and the way the older boy bossed everyone around truly disgusted Harry, even though Louis claimed it to be fun and that the owners had known him ever since he was a child), getting to know him better each day. By now, he knew that Louis was from Yorkshire, two years older than him, that he was in fact not an only child but a brother to six step-siblings, that his favourite colour was red and that apparently, he really liked being around him, which he indicated by saying things like, “I don't think I've ever told anyone this”, or “I haven't hung out with anyone this much except maybe my childhood mate Stan”. Also, Harry had noticed, he was quite open, loud and bratty in public, but when they were alone occasionally, he would be a little shier, a little more down-to-earth, still bubbly and obnoxious, but ...realer. Niall kept staring at Eleanor and keeping a diary about every single time she did so much as look at him or give him a smile. So far, Harry had found out that she liked dogs a lot, much to Niall's delight, and that she was a dancer who liked to party despite her rather introverted appearance. “Wow, mate, can you imagine? We'd be the hottest couple on the dance floor, everyone will be jealous! And then, we could buy a dog and buy a house with a picket fence back in Ireland, wouldn't that be great!”. If he hadn't learnt back home that wasting your food was a bad thing to do, Harry would have dropped his head into his lunch. Why was he even friends with that lovesick idiot? “By the way, from what I've heard so far, I feel like Louis could be into you, you know. He's uncharacteristically running after you like a puppy, mate. It's kinda cute. Imagine us having double-dates!”. Well, that was why they were friends.

“Haz, wait up!”. There was only one person to call him that, so his feet came to a halt and he turned around, facing his new friend running up to him. “Got any plans this weekend? I mean, we've met up before, so. Um, like, like a sleepover! I'll prepare food and you could bring movies, yes? Only if you like”. Oh yes, the two times they'd met. The first time, Louis had mentioned a presentation for biology class he'd done a while ago, on a subject Harry was writing an exam about, so he'd invited him over. The house he'd faced then had been more of a villa, really, the whole program with a huge iron fence, multiple cars parked outside and probably a thousand rooms. “Me mum and I actually came from quite a normal household”, he explained quietly, “And my first step-dad wasn't rich either, but Dan is really wealthy”. Harry had expected him to therefore be nice and humble to all the employees, but he wasn't, quite the contrary, nevertheless earning a couple of strange looks from them as if...well, as if they weren't used to him behaving like this. He listened quietly when Louis explained his family tree, then accepted the presentation with some helpful tips and hints and he really couldn't help but scientifically notice how the older boy's eyes gleamed when he spoke to him, his smile wide and his form almost glowing. So when he'd invited him for coffee a couple of weeks later, to the tiny flat he shared with Niall that was alright, but not luxurious, he saw a concerned expression on Louis' face; why, he didn't know. He had acted quite nicely in his home, not being bratty or rude or anything. Harry liked him best that way.

“I'd love to”, he blurted out, reminding himself of the scientific purposes, trying to hold back a blush. “Which kind of movies do you prefer? I have quite a big collection”. Louis smiled widely again, the crinkles by his eyes forming (Harry loved the hedgehog-appeal. Scientifically). “Bring some rom-coms or Disney movies, I'm easily scared”, he whispered and Harry had to hold back a laugh, but promised not to tell. They agreed on a time and then said their goodbyes, their eyes maybe lingering on each other for a little too long.

“A sleepover?! What the fuck is this, are you getting something or am I?”. Niall wasn't honestly upset (was that even possible?), since he was grinning so wide it seemed that his cheeks were about to spill over his face any second. “You are, I'll ask him whether he wants to have a barbecue next week and I'll say that since I'm having my friend, you, here, he could bring someone too”. “And what if he brings a lad?”. The terror on Niall's face was undeniable, but Harry shrugged it off. “I've hung out with him enough by now to know that she's the only person besides me he only ever spends time with, so she'll be here”. “Good lad”. Both of them laughed and returned to playing FIFA, even though Harry majorly sucked at it. As long as Niall was happy.

At seven p.m. sharp, he was standing outside Louis' door with a backpack full of movies, his toothbrush and comb and pyjamas. The nervousness dancing around in his gut had to be because of the house. Yes. The house was quite intimidating. “Hey, Harry!”, Louis said upon opening the door, flashing teeth with a bright smile. “I'm glad you came, come in!”. He practically shoved him upstairs, ordered him to change his clothes and wrapped him in a blanket. “I have hot cocoa here, too, some crisps, some grapes, uh, chocolate, water, celery sticks because I feel like you like those a lot, and some bell pepper slices, I hope that's okay”. Harry was overwhelmed by everything Louis had arranged, he'd even removed the bed from his room in order to have more space for two huge mattresses. “Lou, wow, you... just wow, thank you”. There was a pinch in his gut, a feeling of miserableness – he couldn't ever let him know he was just using him, which wasn't even correct anymore. He did like him, mostly, except the brattiness and the fake poshness. It was also undeniable how handsome he was, his slightly wide-set droopy eyes and his tiny boopy nose alongside the manly chin and his tiny tummy and the round, nice arse and – Harry coughed. He had to stop before this got out of hand. “No problem, I'll do anything for my friends”. “Concerning friends”, Harry announced, picking a couple of grapes from their wine, “Niall and I are having a barbecue next weekend and I wanted to ask whether you'd like to come. You could bring someone, too, of course, so you're not the third wheel”. The happiness on his face was real and it appeared like he was about to spring up any second. “Really? Oh, thank you, I'd love to! Can I bring Eleanor? I'm sure she wouldn't mind!”. _Score_. “Of course you can, I'm looking forwards to it”. Louis smiled, ran his hand lightly over Harry's arm and put the first DVD in. When he sat down next to him, cuddled into the soft pillows and blankets, Harry pulled him in, securing him in his arms and loving the soft sounds he made when he rubbed his nose into his hair.

“Do we have everything?!”, Niall shouted from their balcony, looking over the pieces of meat and cobs of corn. “I think so”, he replied, opening the last curtains and putting some beers in a cooler. “Are you excited?”. The blond nodded frantically. “I'm shitting meself. What if she hates me?”. “She won't “. Harry hugged his friend, patting him on the back. “Nobody could hate you, Niall. Believe me, I've tried”. He let out his typical laugh and squealed a little when he saw the old, silver car park close to their door. “I love her car, oh my god, she's driving, look how perfect she looks, her legs are amazing, she's a queen”. Harry sighed and went to open the door so that Niall could start putting the meat on the grill. “Hey, Harry!”, Louis greeted him, pulling him into a hug, then introduced him to Eleanor (as if he didn't already know every little thing about her thanks to Niall's investigations). “Hi there”, she said, a little shy, but when he showed her around the flat, she seemed to warm up and joked about the pillows on the sofa only being a cover up for irremovable stains. Then came the final moment, the moment everything had been leading up to: He introduced her to Niall. “This is Niall, my best mate and also the barbecue master”. Eleanor smiled and pointed at him. “I know you, you're playing rugby, right? I've seen every single match and you're honestly one of the best players!”. And with that, it was settled. They didn't shut up the entire evening, talking about seemingly everything, laughing with each other and even getting to the point of touching the other's knee, arm or any other body part. It was a wonder the meat didn't burn. Harry couldn't deny though that Louis and him were no better, cracking inside jokes and staring at one another maybe a little too long each time. Louis was relaxed, it seemed, there was no arrogance or rudeness surrounding him, only calm happiness. Harry couldn't deny the lump in his throat growing bigger by the minute.

The next few (two, honestly) weeks were filled with Niall talking _even more_ about Eleanor, making Harry's hopes of him ever stopping vaporise completely and thanking him a million times. They met quite a lot, texting non-stop and smiling at each other in the cafeteria. All of this led to Harry seeing Louis most of the time, simply because his best mate was now busy and the rich boy had become his friend – even beyond scientific reasons. When Niall came home one night with the biggest smile on his face and a bright red skin tone, Harry figured that it had happened. “Mate, I told her everything. I confessed straight-up what I was feeling and for how long I'd kept it in. And do you know what she said? That she's been watching me for about as long. And that she's been too shy to approach me. Gorgeous, eh? And then. Oh my god, then we kissed and her lips are so soft and she's so nice and her body fits mine perfectly and – ”. Harry waved a hand to dismiss the details, but he still hugged Niall tightly. “I'm so glad it worked out, really”. “No, no, it wouldn't have worked without you, mate. Thank you so much. You can finally stop hanging out with Tomlinson now”. There was silence after the last statement and Niall let him go to face him with a serious expression. “You don't want to, right? Oh my god, you fell for him, you totally did!”. The headbutt he received made it impossible to deny the assumption, but also, Harry really hated lying.

It was weird. Harry felt like Louis was avoiding him, not replying to is texts and ignoring him in school. It was quite confusing because before, he had approached him every day, or at least send him a quick snap or a message, but for three days, there had been nothing. It was eerily silent almost with no one around to annoy him or make weird jokes or ugly faces. He hated to admit it, but he missed him, he really did. So on Friday night, when Niall was out on a date with Eleanor (“The cinema, Harry, then Chinese food, and then we'll go to her place. My heart, mate, my heart”), Harry had slumped himself in front of the Xbox, munching leftovers and mourning the supposed loss of a friend...a crush.

He immediately worried when the door bell rang; what if Niall had been rejected? They'd have to move away or flee the country. The more confused he was when he found Louis standing in front of him with an outraged look on his face. “You freaking bastard!”, he yelled, his voice even higher than usually, and pushed him backwards, slamming the door shut. “You fucking cunt, how could you do this to me?”. Harry had an idea what he was talking about, but wasn't able to compose himself to reply. “I thought you were being serious and now Eleanor tells me you used me for setting your Irish fucktwat up with her and she thinks it's freaking romantic, Jesus fucking Christ!”. He shoved the taller boy against the wall, tiny but very, very intimidating. “I wanted to be your friend, I tried everything! I pretended to be a rich dickhead so you would like me more and upset everyone I met in the process! I prepared food to you, I took you to places nobody's ever seen, I showed you the real me. I fucking fell in love with you and your stupid frog face and your springy curls and you used me, you used me like everybody else!”. There was silence for a minute, tears running over Louis' pretty face, a sight that finally shook Harry awake. He was unable to talk, still, so he pulled him in by the hem of his cardigan and crashed their lips together, getting an immediate response. His hands were quick to undo the zip of the cardigan, shoving it off Louis' shoulders. “I really fell for you too, you twat, but I hated your attitude and how was I supposed to get out of the deal?”, Harry muttered against his lips and felt Louis undoing the buttons of his loose dress shirt. Their kisses became more urging and passionate, which was why Harry suggested taking it to his bedroom.

Louis was quick to hover over him, unbuttoning Harry's skinny jeans without unlocking the kiss, grinding his hips down on the other boy's, getting a gasp from beneath him. He then felt two big hands roaming over his chest, tweaking his nipples through the fabric before they slid under it and Harry pulled the t-shirt over his head. Harry broke their kiss after Louis had stripped off both their jeans, leaving the two of them in nothing but tented boxer briefs, reaching over to open the nightstand's drawer, taking cheap lube and a condom out. “Sorry if it's not fancy enough for you”, he spat and Louis grumbled, taking the supplies from him to place them aside before he pinned Harry's wrists together over his head, grinding up at him. “Fuck, Lou”, the younger male hissed, connecting their lips one more time. “Need you”, he got out when they caught air, bucking his hips up against Louis', drawing a moan from his lips. “Okay, fuck, okay, you've done it I suppose?”. Harry nodded, lust-dilated pupils on display. “Come on, please, or I'll stop pretending to like you”. Louis lightly slapped him, anger filling his eyes. “Shut the fuck up, that's not funny”. He finally let his wrists go to change his position so he could strip Harry's black briefs off with his teeth, the scrape of them over his erection causing Harry to throw his head back with a moan, nonsensical words leaving his pretty mouth. “Nice dick you got there”, he commented, teasingly licking over the head, earning another whimper. Louis smirked and quickly got rid of his own underwear, kissing Harry again before reaching for the lube and the condom, which he already unwrapped and set aside. He spread a generous amount of lube on his fingers, motioning Harry to turn around. When he was on his tummy, Louis started off by dropping kisses to his spine, then spread his cheeks and gently prodded his index finger at Harry's entrance, causing him to shudder all over. “Please, stop teasing”, he whimpered, which only encouraged Louis to run his tongue around his rim once, the wail Harry let out ripping through every inch of him. “Alright, love”, he said, gently pushing his finger in knuckle by knuckle, as he had no intentions of seriously hurting him. “You good?”, Louis assured, taking the moan Harry let out as a yes. He repeated the progress for the next two fingers, until Harry was nothing but a babbling mess beneath him. “I'm gonna push in now, okay, love?”. He'd put the condom on and lubed himself up, eager and impatient by now, struggling to think straight. He'd been dreaming about this for quite a while now and here he was, about to fuck Harry senseless, Harry who returned his feelings after all. It was a glorious moment he had to savour. His lover gaped out a yes and he then did as promised, taking it slow, until he was all the way in. He gave him some time to adjust, but started moving when Harry wriggled his hips twice, pushing back at him. The pace he started with was tantalisingly slow, but he picked up speed with nearly every thrust. The room filled with dirty sounds, a symphony of moans and skin slapping against skin. It was like nothing either of them had experienced before.

Harry had started pumping himself when Louis had announced he was close, so miraculously, both of them came almost at the same time, calling out the other's name amongst choked moans and hitched breaths. Comfortable silence brushed over them afterwards. Louis pulled out and tied the condom before throwing it into a near wastepaper basket (he was still a little shit after all) and collapsed next to Harry, drawing circles on his lower back. “Are you alright?”, he whispered, scrunching the boy's dark curls. “Totally”, he drawled, a smile playing around his lips even when he closed his eyes again. They didn't bother cleaning up, Louis only draped the blanket over them and let sleep take its toll.

 

* * * * * *

 

“Do you think this is it?”. Harry mustered her, his brow a little furrowed, then eased up and nodded. “This is definitely it”. The saleswoman let out a sigh of relief; they'd been blocking the store for about three hours now. Eleanor turned again, the white flowy material spinning around her. “Yes, we're taking this”. While the saleswoman was packing the dress up, she faced Harry. “So, you think you'll follow soon?”. He shrugged, smiling down at the ground. “Maybe”. Eleanor yelped, swatting his chest. “Why didn't you tell me?!”. “We didn't want to ruin your wedding by announcing it...”. “Announcing what?”. Louis had entered the store, obviously relieved they'd found something. “You cockmuppet, how could you keep this?! You're my best friend, you cunt!”. The elderly woman made a face at her swearing, but none of them really cared. “I kept this in case Harry was about to tell me the deal was still going on”. The younger male kicked his shin lightly and pulled the two friends into a group hug. “I can't believe it, still. How lucky did we have to be”. “Well, if you consider sharing your life with Niall lucky...”. All of them laughed, but Harry didn't miss the fond smile his fiancé shot him – he was really lucky too, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: harrielewie.tumblr.com
> 
> Come say hi! Requests are open anytime!x


End file.
